Scarab
Scarab is a Pyrus Kodokor. His Battling Partner is Kodokor12. He is known for his quick temper. Information Scarab is a very powerful Pyrus Kodokor. He attacks his opponents with his burning hot claws, then crushes them out with his Powerful energy blasts. He is second to no one with his defensive abilities, able to block even the strongest of attacks. He is quite skilled in they air but prefers to battle on the ground, where his abilities are at their best. Personality In battle, Scarab is one of the fiercest bakugan around. He never wants to wait and is constantly complaining about having to sit out a fight. He is easily angered and attack anyone who annoys him with hardly and hesitation. He will show no mercy to his opponent, unless his master says otherwise. He is rude and openly insults his opponents. Outside of battle his attitude changes completely, he is calm, reasonable and generally quite kind but is still very loud. History He previously lived in New Vestroia and would battle almost non-stop, training himself to be the most powerful bakugan ever. After a time he had battled and beaten all the bakugan for miles around and was getting really bored. One day Kodokor12 came to New Vestroia, looking for a new bakugan to join his team. He then met Scarab and he instantly wanted to battle his Bakugan. Kodokor accepted and they battled; in the end Omega Robotallion won. Scarab accepted defeat and decided to join their team to see who else he could met and battle along the way. 'Ability Cards' *'Claw blaze: '''Transfers 900 Gs from the each opponent to Scarab. *'Stern Amour:' Nullifies all of the opponents abilities and adds 500 Gs to Scarab. *'Hatred Aura: Prevents an opponents ability from being used the rest of the game. *'Wing Slasher: '''Destroys and opponents Gate card even if it hasn't been opened yet. *'Fierce Rebellion: 'Reflects an opponents ability. *'Sharp Blazer: Adds half the opponents G power to Scarab. *'Defense Smasher': Nullifies one of the opponents abilities and adds 400 Gs to Scarab. *'Crush Claw': Scarab's Abilities can't be nullified or Reflected. *'Dying Fire: '''Subtracts 700 Gs from each opponent. *'Silent fall: Returns all my bakugan to my hand. *'Reflector Claw: '''Reflects the opponents Gate Card. *'Infinity Slasher: 'Adds 1000 Gs to Scarab. *'Spinning Ripper: 'If the opponent is one of the main six attributes they may not activate abilities. *'Wing Scorcher: 'Drops the opponent to 0 Gs. *'Double Needle: 'Doubles the effect of Scarab's next ability. *'Horn Crusher: 'Returns the opponent to their base and adds 600 Gs to Scarab. *'Power Block: 'The opponent may not go past 2000 Gs *'Preparation Fire: Play before you throw you throw. If Scarab sacrifices 400 Gs from his base, the opponent may not use abilities that affect his ability cards (i.e may not play abilities, nullifies all of the opponents abilties etc.) *Block core: the opponent may not activate abilities for 3 turns. Fusion Abilities Cards *'Meltdown Smasher: '''Transfers 1000 Gs from the opponent to Scarab. *'Golden Armour: Nullifies all the opponents abilities and adds 1500 Gs to Scarab (Signature move). *'''Fire Triangle: Triples the effect of Scarab's next ability. *'Slash Swap:' The opponent and Scarab swap G-Power. Gallery 250px-PyrusKodoBallform.jpg|Scarab(Ball form) 120px-PyrusKodowithClawburk.JPG|Scarab using Clawburk 120px-PyrusScarab.jpg|Scarab attacking 120px-PyrusKodoAttacking2.jpg|Scarab using Dying Fire 120px-PyrusKodo2.jpg|Scarab Scarab with Fortatron.jpg|Scarab using Fortatron Golden Scarab.jpg|Scarab using ''Golden Amour Category:Bakugan Category:Nonet Bakugan Category:Kodokor12 Category:Baku Sky Raiders Category:Protagonists Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Minor Bakugan Characters